Scared?
by Blue Lone Wolf 2574
Summary: My Halloween special that I did just for you guys. Enjoy! For all ages here people! (So worth the three hours... so sleepy)


Greetings ghouls and gals! It's time for my time to shine during Samhain (Celtic version of Halloween so sue me)! And do I have a nice little scare for you all tonight. I decided to go with a little idea I got around midday yesterday and did what I do almost every time: I winged it and got this. And yes I'm posting it for all to see on and Y!gallery. Maybe dA if I feel generous about it. Happy Halloween everybody! Enjoy… and don't be…

"Iii" = speech

_Iii_ = thought

Scared?

Of all the places to be on his day off, to be on the one holiday where he honest to goodness just wanted to be left alone (just like every other festivity every year), it was not in a graveyard like a bored teenager. Glaring at the white hood of his boyfriend and lover Altair as if his ill-tempered stare could set the pale cloth ablaze, Malik held the flashlight with his remaining hand as he bit out. "Do you seriously expect me to go in there with you?"

"Oh c'mon Malik! Don't be a wet blanket! Besides, it'll be fun, I promise." Altair called from his task of picking the lock to said cemetery, the somewhat cliché mist swirling about the stones within in a somewhat ominous fashion.

Scowling past a shiver of fear and superstition, Malik kept his voice steady as he continued to glare at his love's head. "Sadly your idea of fun involves nearly getting us arrested five years ago when we tried this as actual high schoolers." After he got no answer, he finally snarled angrily as he turned to head back the way they'd come. "This is stupid, I'm going back to the car."

This was enough to get Altair to get up and come jogging after him, grabbing him by the bicep of his good arm, turning him so that the light shined between them. Looking at him from under his hood, Altair looked almost like a ghost. Almost. "Malik, wait. C'mon, try to have a little fun! Ezio and Leo are almost here and they're bringing Shaun and Des when they get off work. Please?"

Malik rolled his eyes, not buying the other man's pleading for a second. The look on his boyfriend's face could fool the pope if he so chose to use it on the poor old man. "Yes, because walking on the resting places of the dead is so entertaining. No thanks."

"All the way to the old house, to sit around and tell a few stories and then back! Easy! And it won't even take more than a few hours. Better here than at our apartment handing out candy to the building's kids." Altair reasoned, eyes of hazel gold looking like molten honey in the bright light, silently begging Malik to submit.

Quite used to said look, and honestly not in the mood, Malik pulled his arm out of the man's grip, sneering in annoyance. "Actually, that sounds like a better idea than this one. At least then I'm not in the cold and dark on a stupid quest to sit in a house that might have cancerous asbestos in the walls. So yes, sitting back in our nice, warm apartment waiting for small children to come knocking while watching some cheap horror flick sounds like a more palpable idea."

Growling in frustration, Altair's normally mask-like face twisted in his own temper, almost glaring at the darker skinned man. "Just-! Just try and be adventurous for once! You always tell the best stories anyway!"

They stared each other down for the better half of two minutes before Malik finally caved, sighing low in his defeat. "Fine, but just this once." He grit out even when Altair smiled in his victory, calling out as the man jogged back to the gate to continue picking the lock. "And they better have food. I haven't eaten in hours."

"I know, I know. Des said he'd stop to bring some. We all know how cranky you can get when you don't eat." Altair called back, picking up where he left off.

"And you would know." Malik grumbled as he moved to follow, shining the light back on the other man as he leaned against the stone pillar the metal gate was welded to.

Flashing him a devious grin, Altair let his voice go down an octave. "Oh but I do!"

Blushing red and hot across his cheeks, Malik looked away defiantly. "Just open the gate and let's get this over with." _Altair can be so incorrigible sometimes._ He thought as a familiar sensation blossomed from his left arm. "My stump's starting to itch."

"_Mi amici!_ See? I told you they'd be here." An even toned but familiar voice called from the dark as a pair of figures appeared from the dark, both carrying their own flashlights to cut back the dark. Malik smiled a little as the blonde haired man, eyes the color of the summer sky and a smile just as vibrant, Leonardo came to stand by him. Ezio, Leo's boyfriend and Altair's cousin (by a generation), eyes if similar hazel and hair of dark brown, smiled at him in turn as he went to help Altair with the lock.

Shutting off his own light and folding his arms against the cold despite his coat, Leo frowned at Ezio from his new spot. "I don't know Ezio, isn't this trespassing?"

Giving the artist a similar grin to Altair's, the Italian man didn't look the least bit inclined to feel guilty about their activity. "Only if we're caught."

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel better." Leonardo said under his breath, rubbing his arms to get the blood flowing.

Malik nodded, mumbling in turn. "You're not the only one."

"Thanks Malik." He said, giving the other man a sincere smile before the expression faltered nervously. "I hate to ask but…"

Knowing the question, Malik kept his voice low as he spoke, even and almost lacking any real emotion. "It itches, sometimes it tingles. That's about it."

"_Mi dispiace_ amico, I know it's hard." The artist said, looking like someone had told him the worst news possible.

"Leonardo."

"Yes?"

"Be quiet…please." Malik whispered into the quiet night, the other pair too busy to notice their interaction much.

"Ah… sorry." Leo said, nodding in agreement. The last thing he wanted was to upset the other man. To lose so much in such little time, he couldn't imagine it. He didn't want to.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Ezio asked, speaking just low enough so that only they heard.

Glaring at him, Altair kept hard at work, twisting a pin carefully listening for the sound he sought. "Of course. Why? You want to do it smart guy?"

"Only if you fail. Have you tried-?" Ezio began only to smile when the other cut him off.

"Tell me what to do. See what happens."

"Alright!" he said, chuckling, holding his hands up in surrender. The mirth died as he dared to glance at Malik, who was too busy speaking to Leo to notice. "Is he okay being here?"

"It's been a year. Moping won't help. I had to drag him out the door and into the car just to get him here. Please tell me Desmond's getting those snacks he promised." Altair said, giving the other man a hard look, perfectly serious. "Irritated I can deal with, but cranky? That's a can you don't want to open."

Ezio nodded, somehow seeing Malik as the catalyst of existence to be an interesting image to behold. "Noted. Should I call to see where they are?"

"No, let's just wait and—yes! Got it!" the Syrian exclaimed, pulling the lock off the chain, smiling in his triumph. "Told you."

"Good, did you bring the blankets?" Ezio asked as they both stood up straight.

"They're in the trunk." Pulling the keys out of the pocket in his hoodie, Altair nodded back at his sedan cooling a few feet away. "Here, go get them while I get this open."

"On it." The Italian agreed as he jogged away to fetch the cloth coverlets to fend off the night's chill. As he did, a familiar car and its bright lights slowly approached along the worn asphalt to pull up just a few feet away before the lights went out. Once off, two men stepped out, Shaun from the driver's seat and Desmond from the passenger with a plastic bag in his hand.

"Hey Ezio. Everybody here?" Desmond called as he shifted his grip on the bags, hoping the thin plastic wouldn't tear.

Pointing off to the side, Ezio greeted the pair with a smile. "Over there, by the gate. We were wondering if you'd ever get here. Shaun, help me."

"Alright fine, but I do so under protest." The ginger bit out half-heartedly as he pulled a small cooler out of the back seat of his own car, putting the strap over his shoulder before moving to help the other man with the blankets.

Chuckling regardless, Ezio pulled out a few before glancing back at Desmond. "Sure you do, because you're so helpful! Desmond, you better take the food over. Malik's acting snappish."

Looking surprised, the younger man couldn't help but scoff a little. "What? Already? I know this would happen. Now aren't you glad we spent that extra ten?"

"Yes, Desmond I most certainly am. Mostly due to the fact I don't want my own friend to tear our heads off in hunger." Shaun said derisively though the words lacked any bite. "Go on then and feed the poor man."

As Desmond walked off towards the gate, Ezio spoke up again as they both stepped away to shut the trunk of the car, arms full of cloth. "Almost thought you guys wouldn't show."

"Anything to get away from all the little prats running about dressed like goblins. Like hell I'm giving away candy to those imps." Shaun snarled, the real reason for his presence made known in his contempt.

"Good to see you're in the holiday spirit _amico_." Ezio laughed low in his throat.

Shaun didn't speak again for a moment as they slowly walked, the Brit's bespectacled eyes watching their dark-skinned friend carefully as they got closer. "How is he doing anyway? I'd have called on him but with work—god I'm such a prat for thinking of myself sometimes."

"He's putting on a good face but I think he still needs time. Altair had to drag him here apparently." The Italian said, suddenly sound serious for once, a bit of sadness hinting his voice in spite of the dark around them.

The British man nodded sagely. "I don't doubt that. I just hope this works."

"So do I amico, so do I."

Malik tried not to shiver again, the cold seeming to cut right through his jacket, the one sleeve flopping gracelessly in the late night wind. A bitter and real reminder of almost one year of pain, grief and self-revulsion all wrapped into one image that he couldn't get rid of. Even now he couldn't ignore it, even now when it was clear his friends were trying their best to cheer him up in the most unusual way. As if reading his mind, Altair was there with a blanket, wrapping it over his shoulders as he smiled like a fool. Looking him in the eye, he asked. "Ready?"

"Let's just go." Malik grumbled back, turning his light to shine in front of him.

Without another word, they all began to walk from cement into the lush green grass that held a ghastly color in the moonless night. Other than their flashlights and the faint lights of the city, all that lit up their dark world were the stars above, their designs undeniable. Like just about every other graveyard, the only living people around were them, only the stones to act as reminders to who they dared to tread amongst. All that filled the air happened to be the sounds of far off crickets, the rustle of leaves from the trees and their own footsteps. Close to ten minutes of silent walking went by, rows and rows of stones showing no sign of ending as they went. Just like the suggestion to come out to said-hallowed place, Malik couldn't help but feel something was off.

"Are you sure there's even a house out here? We've been here for almost fifteen minutes and I've yet to see said house." He growled, waving his light about to clarify before pointing it at his boyfriend. "What are you playing at Altair?"

Naturally, Altair chose to play dumb. "Me? Playing? I wouldn't dare!" his face split into that stupid grin. "Why? Scared of the dark Malik?"

Blushing deep red all over again, Malik fought down indignation at the childish notion of him being scared. He hadn't been scared of the dark since he was eight! "No! I just… this place gives me the creeps. Shouldn't we just turn back now?"

Blinking away surprise, Altair was quick to jump forward, ignoring their group of friends a ways ahead of them, watching silently. Lowering his voice so only they could hear, Altair thought fast. "What? Oh no you don't! We've come this far and you're going whether you like or not so let's go."

"Altair… this is ridiculous! This isn't a game! Don't you watch TV? Ghosts are real whether you like it or not and this place is a playground to them! I'm going back." Malik hissed out, not exactly sure why they were whispering but this place…even he couldn't deny its less than habitable atmosphere.

Suddenly warm hands were on his face, forcing him to meet the other man's gaze, dark of the night be damned. "Malik! Malik please… it's worth it. Just trust me." _Oh damn those eyes._ Malik thought, that one pleading look he couldn't resist. "Please."

Letting out a breath, hazel met dark brown as Malik admitted to his lover. "I just…I don't like it here."

Quiet and thoughtful, Altair simply nodded, moving one hand to take the flashlight from him so they could hold hands. "I know _habibi_, I know you don't but we're almost there."

Confused, Malik forgot his fear completely. "There? Where is there?"

"Come with me, and you'll see."

Mystified by his love's response, Malik couldn't help but think that this wasn't about some stupid dare or ghost stories anymore. Feeling Altair's skin warm and strong against his helped alleviate the fear of their surroundings, the connection between them taking up all of his focus from the world down to their hands. A connection so intoxicating, Malik almost couldn't walk without almost tripping over his own shoes. They walked for maybe three more minutes before Desmond's voice cut through the dark of the night.

"Guys! Over here!" he called, his own flashlight having fallen on one stone above all the others around them. Like moths, the others gathered around him as Altair kept Malik back for a moment, watching the group of men flock to take objects out of one of the bags Desmond had been carrying the whole time.

"What're they doing?" Malik asked, cautious but also curious of what his friends were doing.

Looking him right in the eye, Altair didn't hesitate to say with certainty. "Something for you. For the both of you."

"What?" Malik managed to say before the shape of the stone finally made sense in his mind. He knew that stone, and he'd been avoiding it for almost a year. Shock and pain speared him in the heart as he started to slowly walk backwards, away from the stone. Away from the memories and the pain they brought. "Oh no. No, no, please Altair no."

Altair's hands were like warm and gentle anchors, Malik finding he had no strength to resist, golden hazel eyes pleading again. "It's okay! It's perfectly okay. Look at me _habibi_, look at me." He waited until Malik finally did so, ignoring the pained eyes and squared jaw. "You can do this. I'll be right here, with you. We all will. I promise."

Malik could only shake his head, short bursts of movement as he fought down the tears, his voice coming out as weak and pathetic to his own ears. "I can't do this. I can't-."

"No, it's that you won't!" Altair said in a harsh whisper, though his grip didn't get any stronger. "This needs to end Malik. I don't want to go through another year of you kicking yourself for something that wasn't even your fault!"

"But it was! You and I both know it was! Please Altair let me go…."

Hazel eyes flashed defiantly, the man before him daring him to look away. "No, not until you face this, until you face him. Why not now rather than never?"

Beaten and exposed, Malik searched the other man's face. "Do I have to?"

"Yes." Altair said firmly but gently, moving to stand beside him with their hands still interlaced as he brought his other arm over his beloved's shoulders. "C'mon."

Strong hands gripping his hand and shoulders, Malik felt like a hollow spectre as Altair led him to where their friends were gathered around the stone. One of the plastic bags had been rumpled and hidden away for later, its contents revealed as electric tea candles spread about to illuminate the stone and some of the grass. Leo was already spreading on the blankets onto the ground for them to sit on as Desmond started sorting through the food. How Shaun came up with the cooler of beers without him noticing he didn't question. He'd been avoiding this one spot of town for going on eleven months. Running away wouldn't do him any good as his tear filled eyes fell on the name upon the crafted rock:

_Kadar Al-Sayf, beloved son and brother. That's one way of putting it._ Malik thought as Altair led him to the blanket and helped him sit down, unable to look away from the words. The words his mother had to choose when he couldn't, the empty slate that he couldn't bring himself to fill to describe the one person in the world who defied definition. The happy, bubbly, eager-to-please little brother that no one could replace…or bring back no matter what one prayed or wished with all their might. Silent like before, the five men gathered around him passed food and drink between them, someone pressing a beer into Malik's palm at some point. The cold glass was like a wakeup call, sending a thrill up his arm as he blinked, while tears once unshed falling to soak into the cotton of his coat. Next to him, Altair was gazing at him with his own sorrowful expression in the dim lighting, tears ghosting down his own face.

"Stop thinking about how he died, but what he was like when he was alive. That's what this holiday is for. Okay?" Altair asked softly, watching expectantly for his response.

Malik nodded, too tired to fight it anymore. "Okay."

Hours passed them by, spent eating the snacks Desmond had bought, drinking the beers Shaun had snuck in and laughing at old jokes and stories. Whenever Malik started to break down or falter, they brought him back up again, sharing the pain their friend had kept to himself for so long. Once the others were passed out and huddled together, Altair stayed up despite the late hour, hugging the grieving man to himself in the quiet. Placing a loving kiss on the weary man's forehead he whispered into his ear. "Happy Hallows Eve Malik."

"Happy Halloween Altair."

_Happy Halloween everybody! And have a great time out there, from me ol' Tatsu Blue._


End file.
